


A Safe Pair Of Hands

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender!Gladio, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Photographer!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: This short piece was written from a prompt supplied to me by a friend~~~A train delayed, a long journey, and a cancelled service. It's almost midnight, and A's stuck in Backwoods Town, Nowhere till morning. Too antsy to sleep, they drift into a bar - and a safe set of hands. "Take a load off, stay as long as you like."~~-------It was a pretty standard night until a city guy wound up dropping in, rain soaked and looking lost, and well, showing some hospitality was the least he could do.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Safe Pair Of Hands

It was two hours until last orders, just another sleepy weekday night. Gladiolus had gotten so bored he decided to sweep up the few stray bottle caps that had managed to fall either side of the bin in a futile attempt to keep busy. 

When the front door pushed open it surprised him. He stopped, leaning the brush against the back counter and waited to see who emerged. 

He didn't expect a totally drenched, scrawny looking city guy. Dressed in skinny jeans, a red check flannel shirt, and a vest shirt with some kind of band logo on. The only warm looking item of clothing he was wearing was a black beanie hat, or it would've been warm if it weren't completely sodden. No wonder he was shivering. 

"Hi," he said sheepishly as he approached the bar. "Anywhere I could dry off?" 

"Sure, we got a fireplace, but dude, you look like you need fresh clothes, no luggage?" 

"Uh, not really." He gestured to his satchel bag and grinned nervously. 

"Just go stand near the fireplace for a mo' I'll go grab you something," 

"Sure, uh, thanks!" 

Gladiolus stepped through the back corridor and poked his head into the store room where a pile of promotional t-shirts sat in a box. He grabbed one and headed back out. 

"Here," he passed the shirt over, "You can at least change your top, restrooms in the back corner." 

The man took the shirt and observed the ‘Ifrit’s Cauldron Spiced Rum’ logo, “I’m more of a whiskey kinda guy, but I’ll take rum when the art is this good. Thanks!"

A couple of minutes later the stranger emerged, the t-shirt drowned his figure, so big it was kind of adorable. He slung his wet gear over the back of a chair next to the fireplace and approached the bar. 

"Hey, thanks. I really appreciate you helping me."

"No prob, can I get you anything?"

The stranger chewed his lip ring whilst thinking and answered, "Could I get a rye whiskey on the rocks?" 

"Sure, gonna have to ask you for ID though," . 

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Gladiolus tried to suppress a grin but knew he was failing.

The stranger rolled his eyes, pulled his ID card out of his wallet and handed it over. Sure enough he was over twenty one, twenty four to be exact. 

“Well _Prompto_ , everything seems to be in order,” he handed the ID back, “Single or double?” 

“Single, though after the stunt you just pulled I’m considering a double,” Prompto laughed, adding a sarcastic eye roll. 

He placed a rocks glass with a few ice cubes inside down on the bar in front of Prompto and swiftly free-poured the whiskey into it. 

"Cool, how much?" 

"It's on the house," Gladiolus said with a wink. He'd pay for it himself later of course, but the guy looked like he needed a break.

“Oh! If you're sure, then thanks! And hey you’d better introduce yourself properly, it’s not fair that you got to learn my name and I don’t know yours,” Prompto said before taking his first sip.

“It’s Gladiolus, or Gladio if you like me enough,”

Prompto smiled behind his glass, “Well, _Gladio_ , pleased to meet you.” 

"I'm curious, what were you up to out there in the rain?" 

"I went to visit the creek nearby. See the redwoods you know? Get some photographs, I'm well, I'm a professional photographer and I like to take landscape photos as a hobby. I'm usually doing product photography or whatever." Prompto sounded guarded. 

"Didn't check the forecast then I take it?" He couldn't help but tease.

"Well no. I kinda, just got on a bus, spent all day there and then lost track of time and missed the last one?" Prompto sighed, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Oh damn, there's a bed and breakfast nearby-" 

"It's full. I checked there first," Prompto said, shaking his head. "I just ordered a taxi, but they're booked out until 2:30 in the morning, so I'm gonna have to wait it out. But hey at least I'm gonna get dry first so, here's to that," he raised his glass and took another swig. 

Gladiolus laughed, “Well, in the meantime, just take a load off. Stay as long as you like.”


End file.
